Methods for measuring the positions of a set of contact elements are known in the art, such as PCT/BE00/00020. According to the known methods, a first image is recorded by a first camera, whereas the second image is recorded by a second camera. The positions of the contact elements are then determined based on the data present in the first and second images.
A drawback of the known method and device is that two individual cameras are required. The first camera records the first image, whereas the second records the second image. Consequently two framegabber channels are required to process the image data. Moreover, the two cameras have to be housed in the same apparatus thus requiring a large volume.
It is an object of the present invention to realise a method and an apparatus for measuring respective positions of contact elements of an electronic component where only a single camera is required without affecting the accuracy of the measurement.